


FF15脑洞-伊诺&格诺：当早晨要迟到时

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 这是给阿川开的梗，又从梗一秒开到了车。这里总结一下。原本剧情是伊格尼斯X诺克提斯。但是后续也设想了格拉迪欧X诺克提斯的可能性。因此这两个不是一个故事线，是不同设想。
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia





	FF15脑洞-伊诺&格诺：当早晨要迟到时

原梗：伊格尼斯X诺克提斯  
【已确认关系，热恋中】

虽然年轻，但是还是要做好未来继承王位的王子，自己开始努力独自生活。  
他开始尝试自己去试着安排一些日程，尽可能不依赖伊格尼斯的照顾，也不用让伊格尼斯每次都繁忙的来照顾和帮助自己。  
当然，适量和必须的照顾工作还是要做的，毕竟这是伊格尼斯的职责。同时因为两人是恋人关系，因此还是会常见面。  
于是年轻的王子第二天有个重要的事项要去做。这里并没思考要做什么，也许是要去会见那些麻烦的大人物，让自己装上皇室的面具，去和那些大臣们斗智斗勇吧。  
反正就是他不去的话也许就会有损形象，对自己和父亲都不好【其实他很担心对父亲不好】  
然而——  
然而——  
然而——  
一个失误，让他起晚了。  
虽然还没有迟到，但是快要迟到。而且他是被他自己安排的司机给敲门叫了起来【他尝试自己安排行程，再让伊格尼斯检查，所以他是自己叫人来接，自己定了时间】同时还接到了伊格尼斯的电话。  
接下来便是戏剧性的画面：他从床上蹦起来，一边叼着牙刷，一边挂着不整齐的睡衣，一边冲进厕所里抹发胶，一边还开着扬声器和电话那头含含糊糊的讲话。  
他念了好几句，完蛋了！糟糕了！以及一个对不起——在伊格尼斯听起来还挺沮丧的。  
但是伊格尼斯跟他说没关系，因为伊格尼斯在另一边提前准备了几个后备方案，还有为他准备了必需品【因为从这里看伊格尼斯还是要照顾他的亲信，总会为他着想和筹备好策略】  
因此伊格尼斯说没关系，他可以去那边随时处理那些难应付的人，也可以提前合理的修改行程，把那些人稍微支开，为他们的会面时间拖延时间。  
就连如果真的遇到麻烦该怎么找借口伊格尼斯都帮他想好了，甚至给他发了短信【诺克特差点把牙膏喷出来】  
随后伊格尼斯说按照这样安排的话，诺克提斯还是有时间的，所以在有限的时间里还是要好好的吃顿饭。  
伊格尼斯提到，自己已经跟厨师说给诺克特准备了他喜欢的早餐。还让厨师按照自己说的比例为诺克特特调了喜欢的饮料，并要求把用餐地点转移到那些麻烦人物不会经过的地方，僻静，好风景，可以叫诺克特舒服的享受完早餐再去。

得救后的诺克特，自然想去表达感激和爱意，奈何对方不在跟前，于是只能站在厕所里捏着手机，对那边的伊格尼斯开心的说【因为是确认关系交往，所以表达变得可以更直白】自己喜欢他。  
“伊格尼斯，我真的好爱你。”  
伊格尼斯虽然是透过电话听到的，但是可以发掘到他还是挺开心的。  
不过伊格尼斯开口却带着点玩笑的味道，吐槽说，“这话是不是早就该说很多次了？”  
这里指的是伊格尼斯从小就是这样帮诺克特安排生活，处理各种事情，尽心尽力的照顾他，并不是只有这一次。  
这是调侃。  
然而没想到的是，电话那头传来诺克特故意宣泄自己心动的话语，一次次重复起刚才示爱的话。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你——”  
“诺克特…”伊格尼斯不禁意外后产生了些许动摇。虽然知道对方是在拿自己开玩笑，可是还是心里痒痒的。  
但是诺克完全没有停下来的意思，反而捕捉到他声音中情绪的波动，暗喜间越发起劲，甚至像个小恶魔一样加快了语速。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”  
他每次讲出来的语调也有了不同的变化，可以说是一种试探。  
试探哪个音节会戳中伊格尼斯的心脏。  
伊格尼斯一度忍住心底的冲动，转而化作一声叹气，随后奈何不了的深情回了一句“我爱你”给电话那头心爱的人。  
这话像是开启了什么开关，诺克特骤然转好的心情仿佛要失控。他挂着坏笑和狂跳的心，完全不管时间是否一分一秒的继续流逝，仍把自己关在厕所里，对着手机那头的人不断重复自己的爱。  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你——”  
彻底招架不住的伊格尼斯，知道自己肯定不是为了阻止对方而是为了逃走，所以便甩下一句“赶紧换好衣服出门，待会见” 就掐断了对方的话，匆匆挂了电话。  
面对伊格尼斯这样掩盖害羞的方式，诺克特如同得逞的小孩子，转过身靠在水池边呼出口气，让说累的嘴巴消停会，最终捏着手机偷笑起来。

原本的故事是这样的，但是如果换做格拉迪欧，可能就会讨喜回去。  
于是设想了格拉迪欧听到示爱后的反应。

格拉迪欧X诺克特  
【确认关系】

“今天挺会讲的嘛。”  
电话那头的声音刚一上扬，却又很快压了下来。紧紧贴近话筒，沙哑中蕴含着低沉的笑意，就像是每次夜晚在耳边低语时一模一样。  
“这话在床上也没见你多说几次啊，公主殿下？”

诺克提斯顿时面红耳赤，无话可说。  
他能真切的感受到格拉迪欧那不让他逃避的视线正透过手机笔直的射向他，叫他无处可逃。

【由此延伸，谈及到在bed上的时候，如何用“公主”这个调戏王子】

当格拉迪欧把诺克特插/*向临界点时，他突然停顿一下，随机抱紧怀中的人，用讽刺又赞许的叫了声“公主”，并与此同时用力顶了/*进去。  
诺克提心脏忽然一颤，一个机灵钻进他的脊背随后冲入小腹，叫他颤抖着使劲夹紧对方，就这样释放出去。  
待他结束后，格拉迪欧还笑着拍着他后背说，“你喜欢我叫你公主啊？”  
诺克特怎么反驳都只会越描越黑，气得耳根发红，却还挣脱不开对方结实的怀抱。只能任由自己坐在对方硕/*/大的硬*/物上，被自己的盾咬着耳尖。  
“公-主-殿-下-？”  
格拉迪欧含着自己王子的耳尖，近距离的一字一句呼近那双滚烫红润的耳朵中，激起小王子眼睛又一层水雾泛起。


End file.
